1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device and a method of controlling a voice signal, and more particularly to, an electronic device and a method of controlling a voice signal which preprocesses and/or post-processes a voice signal when the electronic device performs a telephone call using multiple channels with an external electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to excessive costs, instability of a communication network, and/or limitations on the range of bandwidth of the communication network, a mono telephone call scheme for transmitting and receiving voice signals between multiple telephone call devices through one channel has been used.
With the progress of mobile communication technology, according to an improvement in the stability of the communication network and/or an increase in the bandwidth thereof, a telephone call may be performed through a long term evolution (LTE) network or a wireless fidelity (WiFi) communication network, and data delivery technology has progressed. Accordingly, the use of a multi-channel (stereo) telephone call scheme capable of providing a user with a voice signal of good quality has increased.
For example, only a voice signal having a bandwidth of 0 to 8 kHz may be delivered, or voice signal data having a bandwidth of 0 to 16 kHz may be delivered when a communication network has a good state. However, in the future, the transmission and/or reception of voice signal data having a bandwidth of 0 to 32 kHz or 48 kHz may be provided.
According to an increase in the transmission bandwidth of a communication network, there is an increase in a desire to listen to a voice signal of high quality during an image call and/or a voice call, and a multi-channel telephone call has been proposed which allows multiple channels (e.g., a 5.1 channel, a 7.1 channel, etc.), which have been used for listening to music, to be applied to a voice call.
Pre-processing (e.g., noise suppression, etc.) used during a telephone call may be applied to a mono telephone call scheme for transmitting and receiving voice signals through one channel. When the pre-processing is applied to the mono telephone call scheme, although multiple microphones or multiple speakers are used, the pre-processing is used only to suppress a disturbance signal and there may be difficulty in effectively using the multiple microphones or multiple speakers. In addition, pre-processing applied to a mono telephone call scheme has difficulty in providing post-processing to a voice signal received by a reception-side device.